dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shartan
Shartan was the leader of the elven slaves who joined Andraste's rebellion against the Tevinter Imperium in around 1020 TE. Background At Shartan's word, the sky Grew black with arrows. At Our Lady's, ten thousand swords Rang from their sheaths, A great hymn rose over Valarian Fields gladly proclaiming: Those who had been slaves were now free. ''-Shartan 10:1, Dissonant Verse''Codex entry: Dark Moon Shartan was born into captivity, but dreamed of a homeland where the elves could once again be free and encouraged his fellow elven slaves to rise up against their Tevinter masters. Apparently, his followers stole whatever they could find to make weapons and fought with knives of sharpened stone and glass, and with bows made from broken barrels or firewood.Codex entry: Dark Moon The support he and the elves rendered was rewarded by the creation of a new elven homeland in the Dales. Shartan, however, was killed when Andraste was betrayed and did not live to see it.According to Leliana's story about Shartan. Codex entry: The Long Walk confirms Shartan died in the struggle against the Imperium. Though it is not specifically stated, it is likely that Shartan was burned alive by the Tevinters along with Andraste.According to the Dalish version of Codex entry: The Dales, "our heroes died beside her, unmourned, in Tevinter bonfires." The Chant of Light originally included a canticle describing Shartan's contribution to Andraste's cause, but it was removed from the Chant after the Exalted March on the Dales and is now considered heretical: his involvement is now referred to as the "Heresy of Shartan."Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 19. As of The Masked Empire, any Chantry art in Orlais depicting elves has been destroyed. The only remaining image of Shartan has his ears docked. A faithful reproduction exists at the University of Orlais.[http://www.amazon.com/Dragon-Age-The-Masked-Empire/dp/0765331187 Amazon.com preview of The Masked Empire.] Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Leliana will speak a little about Shartan if asked if she knows any stories about the Dalish, explaining that he was born into captivity and died when Andraste was betrayed. Furthermore, in The Gauntlet, during A Test of Faith quest, the Warden encounters what appears to be the spirit of Shartan, who will ask a riddle and tell of his desire for an elven homeland. The riddle is "I'd neither a guest nor a trespasser be. In this place I belong, that belongs also to me." "Home" is the correct answer to his riddle. If the Warden answers correctly then the spirit will disappear. Otherwise, they will have to fight an ash wraith. Dragon Age II Hawke can find a book written by Shartan which can be gifted to Fenris, one of the Champion's possible companions. Hawke can also loot the sword Glandivalis that belonged to Shartan from the pride demon Hybris. Interestingly, Hybris says that he has "fragments of every fool who held a throne, here or in the black." Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Empress Celene travels to the University of Orlais to discuss the acceptance of common and elven students. There she and her champion Ser Michel de Chevin note the reproduction mural of Shartan in its courtyard. Later in the novel, a human female actress portrays his involvement in Andraste's rebellion by way of a play aimed to critique Celene's position on the elves of Orlais. Quotes * "It was my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no masters but ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste, against the Imperium. But she was betrayed, and so were we."Spoken by the spirit of Shartan in The Gauntlet See also * Codex entry: Dark Moon * Codex entry: The Long Walk * Codex entry: The Dales * Codex entry: Glandivalis * Chant of Light: Canticle of Shartan * Chant of Light Verses: Canticle of Shartan Trivia * It appears that many Andrastians suspect, as a matter of salacious debate, that Shartan and Andraste were lovers during her rebellion against the Magisters of Tevinter.Patrick Weekes. Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 109-110. Gallery NPC-Shartan.png|Meeting Shartan References Category:Historical characters Category:Elves Category:Andraste Category:Elven lore Category:Characters